


Feel Special

by fairybeargyu



Series: tyun to my ning [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hand Kisses, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Taehyun, inspired by twice feel special, oh my god they were roommates, taehyun birthday, taehyun cries of happiness FOR A SECOND, tyunning, whipped hueningkai, yeonbingyu mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “Wait, there’s more. Close your eyes.” Kai said. Taehyun went along and closed his eyes.Kai quickly grabbed the ribbon and wrapped it around his head.“You can open your eyes now.” Kai said.Taehyun opened his eyes and laughed.“It’s me. I’m the gift.” Kai said.a late birthday gift for Taehyun! :)
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: tyun to my ning [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Feel Special

While on the way back to their dorm, Taehyun decided to rewatch Kai’s birthday greeting video.

“Yo Taehyun! My best friend! Happy birthday Director Kang, it’s surprising that we’ve become grownups already… and we’re roommates Taehyunie! Really because of you… really I’m happy everyday and I get to laugh everyday… really.” 

“Not ‘because of’, it’s ‘thanks to’, you rascal.”

“For real, if you weren’t here, it would’ve been really hard. I think I relied on you a lot. So if you have any difficulties, please tell me about it too! Just saying hehe~ Happy birthday once again our Taehyunie! Let’s be together forever and let’s be roommates forever too! Fighting! Have a good day today!” 

Taehyun immediately smiled after watching the video, although it was just 50 seconds, it was so heartfelt and sweet. He didn’t realize that he was already in front of their dorm.

“We’re here. Happy birthday again.” Their driver said.

“Thank you, Sir!’’ Taehyun said and went outside. 

He entered the dorm and every light was off. It was already 7 pm, already night time, so everything was in full darkness. He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

“Hyungies? Kai? Are you home?” He called out. Maybe they were still working but it was odd, their schedules end at 6 pm. 

He entered his and Kai’s room and turned on the lights and was surprised by Kai.

“HAPPPPPY BIRTHDAAAAY TAEHYUNNIEEE!” He shouted while holding a cupcake with a candle. 

Taehyun smiled and went to blow the candle. He didn’t expect a celebration with only him and Kai but he’s not complaining.

“Did you bake this cupcake?” Taehyun asked.

“Yes, I asked for help from Soobin Hyung, don't worry. I also asked them to give us alone time hehe.” Kai said and handed Taehyun the cupcake.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do this. Your birthday greeting was already enough for me.” Taehyun said.

“That’s enough for you, but not for me. You get my best friend's privilege and get two gifts.” Kai said and bought out his first gift, a cute squirrel plushie.

“So cute! You didn’t have to. Thank you, Kai-yah.” Taehyun said.

“Wait, there’s more. Close your eyes.” Kai said. Taehyun went along and closed his eyes.

Kai quickly grabbed the ribbon and wrapped it around his head. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Kai said.

Taehyun opened his eyes and laughed. 

“It’s me. I’m the gift.” Kai said.

“You’re giving me the privilege of having you as my real life plushie? I love it.” Taehyun said.

“No…. but also yes. Let me finish first.” Kai said and cleared his throat.

“Kang Taehyun. I asked help from all three of our Hyungs to form this message. Oh my god, this is going to be so cheesy and I blame Yeonjun Hyung.” Kai started. Taehyun giggled at him, completely unaware of what Kai would say next.

“You already watched my birthday greeting video and I meant every single word but I want to say more, but I want it to be for your ears only. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my go to person, no matter what situation, for laughs or problems, you are always my go to person. You are also my cuddle buddy and helped me be more confident in everything. As I said in the video, if you weren’t here, I would’ve had a hard time. I’m so thankful for having you in my life, my same age friend.” Kai said. Taehyun could already feel the tears forming, he did not expect this at all. 

“I never thought it was possible to love someone so much but here we are. I may not be the loudest when it comes to this, but just know you mean the world to me. I love you not only as a best friend… but also as something more. I’m giving my heart to you as your birthday gift, I’m sorry if this is too cheesy, Beomgyu and Soobin Hyung told me it would be best if I poured my heart on this… happy birthday!” Kai finished.

He looked at Taehyun who was… crying. Kai immediately went to hug him, even though he was confused on why he was crying.

“Was it that cheesy that it made you cry?” Kai asked while hugging Taehyun.

“You really wanted me to cry, huh?” Taehyun said.

Kai looked at Taehyun and wiped his tears with his thumb and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Another soft kiss on his left eyelash.

Another one on his right eyelash.

Last one on his nose bridge.

“It hurts to see you cry, Taehyunie. Especially when I don’t know the reason why.” Kai said.

“Kai…” Taehyun called.

“Hmm?” 

“I don’t deserve you. You’re too fucking sweet.” Taehyun said and buried his face in Kai’s neck.

“Shh. You deserve me. You deserve everything. Hell, you deserve the whole world.” Kai reassured.

“That was such a good confession. I don’t think I would be able to top that, so unfair!” Taehyun said and giggled.

“Now there’s the smile that I love. You don’t need to top it, whatever you do, I will love it.” Kai said.

“Well, I accept your birthday gift. It’s the best gift ever.” Taehyun said.

“Are you saying that…?”

“Yes. I like you too. Can I…?” Taehyun said and looked at Kai’s lips.

Kai took the initiative and planted a soft kiss on Taehyun’s lips. 

“You really took the song 'Feel Special' to a different level huh.” Taehyun teased.

“Oh please, don’t act like you don’t listen to that and think of me.” Kai teased back.

“No need to expose me like that.” Taehyun said and jokingly rolled his eyes.

Kai giggled and planted a soft kiss on Taehyun’s forehead again, “Happy birthday Taehyunie.” 

“How many days did you memorize that beautiful speech of yours?” Taehyun asked.

“A week…” Kai answered.

“Hmmm… so that’s what you were reciting before going to sleep. I thought you were just reading a story.” Taehyun said and reached out to Kai’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

Kai held up their hands that were intertwined with each other and planted a soft kiss on the top of Taehyun’s hand. 

“Should I text our Hyungs to go back home already?” Kai asked.

“Let’s enjoy our first alone time together first. They are probably eating in a restaurant and having fun. Let’s have fun too.” Taehyun said and this time, he was the one to plant a soft kiss on Kai’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! A late birthday gift for Taehyun <3
> 
> this is for that one tyunning gc, y'all know who you are <3


End file.
